josh's frist day
by edward99
Summary: a boy named josh goes to forks high school and meets new friends


Once a upon a time there was a boy named Josh he lived in a small town named forks and he live with his dad Scott he was the chief of police and josh goes to forks high school one day josh was sitting at a table by himself and five kids asked him if they could sit with him and he said yes so they sat down and they told him there names "hi my name is Mike" "and mine is Jessica" "and mine is Angela" "and mine is Bella" "and mine is Lindsay" well my name is Josh! Well hi Josh! Bella said! Who are they? I said! They're the Cullens Jessica said the two coming there names are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen and the boy coming is my boyfriend Jasper Cullen Bella said! And the boy coming now is my boyfriend Edward Cullen! Lindsay said!

And who's she? I said! That's Alice Cullen she's really nice! Bella said Josh you OK? Mike asked! What? Sorry I said! Its OK mike said! Umm I'll be right back Lindsay said hey Edward Lindsay said! Hey so who's the boy you and your friends talking to? Edward said! Oh his name is Josh nice and polite Lindsay said! Do you mind if I come over and talk to him? Edward said! No and I know why you want to talk to him about! Lindsay said oh what is would that be? Edward said I know you read his mind! Lindsay said yea I saw him look at Alice and so I read his mind to see what he was thinking about! Edward said so what did he say in his mind? Lindsay said! Nothing mean he's hoping he has a class with her so he can talk to her! Edward said! Oh! Lindsay said *gaps* Alice said! What do you see Alice? Lindsay said! I'm going to meet a nice human boy! Alice said! Wow that's good when? Edward said! Next period! Alice said so Edward you need to talk to him still so you want to now or later? Lindsay said! Now Edward said! I can't wait till next period Alice said! Hey guys! Lindsay said! Hey Lindsay I said! Josh Edward wants to talk to you! And Edward don't hurt his feelings! Lindsay said! Don't worry Alice would know if I will or not Edward said! Hey Edward your girlfriend is nice! I said! Thanks so I would like to ask you do you like my sister Alice? Edward said! You promise me you won't get mad! I said! I won't get mad! Edward said yea I do! I said! ok well I just want to tell you next period you have a class with her! Edward said cool wait how do you now I have math next? I said! You drop your classes sheet and I tried to give it to you in the halls but you were gone so I want to give it to you now me and Lindsay are in your bio class and Bella is in you English and give you a warning my bro Emmett is in your gym class and jasper is also in your English class and Rosalie is also in your math class! Edward said! Oh thanks Edward I said! No….. Rose if you make this boy mean to me I'll hurt you when we get home! Alice said! Wow she has a nice voice I said! I won't Rosalie said! Is Rosalie always that mean? I said! Yea she doesn't want Alice to have any friends Edward and Bella said! That's mean I said! Yea we know Edward said! So you going to be at bio or hunting? I said! Hunting wait a minute how did you guess that? Edward said! You know what he is? Lindsay said! Yea is that bad? I said! No we're just shocked that someone knew before they see us why don't you come see the rest of my family later do you drive? Edward asked! No I get a drive from my dad! I said! Well if you like either I or Lindsay or Bella will drive you there! Edward said! Ok wait you inviting me to your house? I said! Yea it gives you a chance to meet our parents and see Alice more! Edward said! Ok who does Alice drive with? I said! She drives with rose and Emmett! Edward said! Oh! I said! But I can get her to drive with me or Lindsay or Bella… um Edward he'll have to drive with you! You picked me up so jasper will go with rose and Emmett! Lindsay said right sorry forgot Edward said! *Gasps* Alice said! What do you see Alice jasper said! You know the human boy I'll be meeting next period? Alice said! Yea jasper said! Well he's coming over! Alice said! Great Rosalie said! What I really like this guy and I don't care if he's human or not! Alice said! Oh wow she actually found someone she loves Rosalie said! What's wrong with Alice? You'll find out in math class well I have to go use the phone and tell my parents about what's happening after school! Edward said OK you can use my cell! I said! Oh thanks Josh Edward said! No problem! I said! Hey Esme I'm fine the reason I'm calling we're bring someone home with us not food a human boy because Alice wants to bring him home to meet you and Carlisle! Yea I know Emmett and rose will have a hard time controlling themselves like when I brought Lindsay but Alice will hurt them if they do cuz Alice already threaten rose she'll hurt her if she makes him mean to her oh sorry his name is Josh I know oh sorry I'm using his cell phone Esme calm down he's on a plan yes I will I'll make sure jasper is in rose's car and Alice in my Volvo and of course Lindsay is coming we'll see you later and he knows what we are no I did not tell him neither did Lindsay he asked if I would be at bio or hunting yea it shocked me and Lindsay well we got to go Alice is coming and wants to walk with josh to math yea see you after thanks josh Edward said! No problem Edward I said! Hey Edward and Lindsay and Bella who's your friend? Alice said! Oh this is josh he's in your math class Edward said! Hi Alice my name is josh and yes I'm in your math class! I said! Oh you must be the nice boy I'll be meeting in math class! Alice said! Umm Alice you meeting him now Bella said! Oh my bad we are "hehe" yea so josh want to walk with me to math? Alice asked umm sure! I said! Yay Alice said! So Alice I want you in my car after school cuz Emmett and rose will attack him and jasper will go with them I told Esme about this! Edward said! Yay my vision came true oops human around! Alice said! Alice I know what you are so you don't need to hide it! I said! OMG Alice said we did not tell him he guess Edward said we need to get to class guys Bella said! Yea we do but I'm calling my dad to not to bother to pick me up after school hey dad yea I'm fine yes I have some friends yes there nice no they don't do anything bad if you let me talk I'll tell you a reason why I called I'm going to a friends place after school yes I know well tell her hi for me and I don't care if she's there tell her I don't need her hold on yea Edward? I said! This girl your dad talking about is she your girlfriend? Edward asked! She was two days ago she keeps saying that she changed but she never has she cheats on me! I said tell him your taking Alice said that would work but than he'll want to meet the person I'm with! I said well I want to be you girlfriend we'll get time to know each other after Alice said! OK dad I can't be with her I have someone already yes it's true I'm with her now and we have to go come see me after school to meet her yes I will be good OK bye sorry my dad's the chief of police and he wants me safe! I said! It's OK *gasps* Alice said! What is it Alice I said! No Alice Edward said why are you saying no Edward I said! She wants to change you into one of us Edward said y won't you let me Edward? Alice said! Because he still has his dad Edward said! Well he's kicking me out in a couple days I said! Well let's talk to Esme and Carlisle after school Edward said! OK Alice said we really need to get to class I said! Well this is our last class isn't it? Edward asked! Yea I said let's leave now Edward said OK and wait Edward here's Carlisle calling I said! Oh thanks josh hey Carlisle yea she's here Alice It's for you Edward said! Hello Carlisle yes I did have some visions today yes I just had one about me changing the human boy into one of us yes I want him to be one and he does to but If you want him to stay human till we talked to you about this we can and he tells us his own dad is going to kick him out soon yea that's why I wanted to change him yes I understand Carlisle it will be my responsibility to do it yes I do it when we get home OK Carlisle see you soon bye Alice said! If josh is in the building would he come to the office please? Err probably my dad's here coming to see Alice I said! What you don't want me to be with you? Alice said! I do Alice it's just he picky at the girls I choose I said! Wow your dad doesn't sound as a good dad Edward said I know and that's one thing I'm getting kicked out I told him I wish he wasn't my dad and he flip out and almost killed me I said *growls* Alice said! Alice calm down I said! Sorry Alice said let's go and go see why I been called down I said! Hey josh Scott said! Stop being nice dad I said! I can be nice if I want too *smacks* Scott said don't you dare hit me again I said! Josh stop Alice cried! So this is the girl you said you're with she's ugly Scott said! What? Edward said and who are you? Scott said I'm Edward Cullen and you just called my sister ugly! Edward said! Edward stop this is my battle let me deal with him I'll meet you at your car I said OK Edward said sweet a fight Emmett said and he against an old man Rosalie said I hope the new kid wins Emmett said! Guys let's go jasper go with rose and Emmett I have Alice, and Lindsay and Bella and josh Edward said! Why is josh coming to our house? Emmett said! Yes he is and I 'm changing him into what we are I talked to Carlisle about it! Alice said! OK shouldn't we wait for josh? Emmett said! I'm right here I said! Wow that was fast Emmett said! Yea let's just get out of here before he comes out I said! GET BACK HERE JOSH! Scott yelled! Do want me to take care of him Emmett asked! If you like you can I said I'm sorry but josh is busy bye Emmett said ok thanks Emmett I said no problem josh you and me were going to be good pals and I'll make sure Rosalie won't do nothing Emmett said thanks let's get going I said! Esme and Carlisle we're home Edward said! We know we smell the human Esme said we need Carlisle Edward said! Right here Carlisle said josh got in a big fight with his dad and he almost got killed again but Emmett helped josh out Edward said! Ah I see well I work on his wounds but Alice is doing the rest josh are you sure you want this? Carlisle asked I'm sure I said! Ok well let me get you fixed up Carlisle said! Edward why won't you change me? Bella said because you still have a reason josh doesn't Edward said! If you won't I'll ask either jasper or Emmett or rose or josh or Lindsay Bella said no you won't the boys and Lindsay agree not to change you Edward said! Not josh! Bella said! Dam Edward said! Bella I'm not changing you as much as I want to but I don't want Edward mad at me I said! There you go josh Carlisle said thanks Carlisle I said! Josh you sure you want to be a vampire? Alice said! Yes but hold on let me finish like I was saying Bella the only way of me changing you if Edward wanted me to and I short of know he doesn't want me too I said! Well josh your short of wrong I want you to change her but not now wait till you fully in control ok Edward said OK ready Alice I said! OK *bites neck*! Alice said! Ahh I said! Alice let go Carlisle said you said Alice will do the rest! Edward said! I did but I'm just telling her to stop she has enough blood! Carlisle said! I'm here josh am not leaving you till this is done! Alice said I could hear people saying something I wanted to say something but I couldn't than I felt the cold hands of Alice! I have to go hunt I'll be back Alice you should do the same

Edward said! No didn't you hear me I'm staying here with josh till his transformation is done Alice said Alice go I'll stay and make sure he's fine and if you want I'll hold his hand! Bella said! Ok Emmett stay by Bella Alice said k Emmett said I couldn't say anything than her cold stone hands left and warm hands replaced the cold hands so than Bella must be holding my hand till Alice gets back where ever she went than I heard someone yelling and I knew the yelling voice it was my dad maybe yelling at Edward or Carlisle and than I heard her voice so it wasn't Edward or Carlisle it was Esme! WHERE'S MY SON! Scott yelled he's here but he's busy and please don't yell at me Esme said! I can yell at who I want and I'm not leaving till I see my son Scott said! I heard so clear than before but it hurt it when he was yelling and than I smelled his blood and scared Bella and Emmett was by her side but than her cold hands came back I was happy she came back! I saw a vision that josh's dad was here yelling and I knew it would have made him mad even more for yelling at Esme! Alice said! Why though Bella said! Josh thinks of Esme as a mom like us Bella Edward said! Oh that's cool! Bella said! Yay he's almost done Alice said get Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Rosalie and Lindsay and tell Scott to stay where he is Alice said! I heard steps going down the stairs and heard two pairs of feet coming up and heard Edward say to Scott to stay here he gave Edward a hard time but stayed were he was than I heard his footsteps coming up but turn to get Carlisle than I heard the voice I was looking for! Josh you there? Alice said! I opened my eyes and saw 9 people but saw the boys in front protecting the girls like they were in danger than I realize I was the danger than Alice walked over to me and hugged me! Hey josh I heard Alice say I wanted to answer but I didn't want to open my mouth just in case I would scream hey al….. when I heard my voice I was shocked how beautiful it was so I tried again hey Alice I said we need to go hunt josh your dad's downstairs and we don't want you to attack him and we know you want to Alice said why isn't trying to hurt us Carlisle Esme said I don't know Esme Carlisle said ok let's go I said Alice open her door in her room and she asked do you want me to show you and I said yes and she jumped down out on the ground I looked and studied it so it was my turn and did the same! Wow his jump is just like mine I heard Esme say that made me smile than I heard jasper say to Esme! You made him happy Esme! Oh that's good! Than I heard nothing from them and I saw Alice stop! K we need to jump over this river want me to show you? No I got it Alice I jumped so far I landed on top of a mountain loin so I just bite its neck I finished that than got a new scent I went for than I realize someone following and so I turned around and went to a crouch and when Alice came in view I straighten up! Wow Alice you where going after humans and you snap out of it are you almost done? No not yet I smell deer somewhere! Ok go and get them! Smiles I got a deer and Alice came and I knew she was coming before she moved ok I'm done this time we ran off back to the house saw Scott outside arguing with Edward I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR HOUSE JOSH IS MY SON AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE IF HE HE'S ALRIGHT! Scott yelled! If you want to stop yelling and come in and wait for him you can he's done Edward said! Ok great I said Alice and I jump in the window we jumped out of while Edward and the rest calm Scott down and I went to the living room to sit Alice said to move around a lot and move your shoulders so he knows your breathing and every half hour go to the bathroom! Ok there coming I got up and waited once when the door open I smelled 8 vampires scents and 2 humans one I knew it was Scott and made me so mad I knew I couldn't control it but I got calm so I knew jasper was helping me josh? As my loser of a dad called in the living room dad and no hugs ok as I said that it made him wonder he sat down so than I did so he ask me why the hell took me so long and I said I had to work on school work and other stuff than he said next made me mad as hell it was so mean jasper couldn't help me! I said Scott outside now he got up and said yes we are leaving yea your leaving I'm not I said that made him mad and he went to grab me and saw Edward nodded so he's allowing me to throw him and break the window cuz he knows I'll fix it so once when he grabs me I grab him and threw him right out of the front window I jump through the window they all went to the door and opened it! stop him Esme cried! WHAT THE HELL JOSH YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT TO YOU DAD! Scott yelled I think you should leave Scott as I said that Alice was at my side! Stop josh don't do this as she cried I placed my arms around her holding her and comforting her and whispered I won't Scott just leave well I'll leave when your ready to come home once he said that Carlisle said he is home he no longer lives with you he's part of mine and my wife's family Alice and the rest of my kids and him told me and my wife what you did to him and the judge agreed to give me custody of josh YOU CAN'T DO THAT he yelled again well I just did as Carlisle said that I felt like I was happy now and Scott look at me and asked is this what you want and I said yes Scott I do just leave me alone with my new family and I turned and walk away and went to stand beside Edward and Bella and whispered in Bella's ear thanks for staying while Alice left no problem josh are you going to do what Edward wants you to do? Yes but not right now! Ok I know you need to be calm and ready as Scott left we all went inside rose came down and hugged me welcome to the family josh as I said that Edward I know what you mean I'm shocked to and thanks rose and Emmett came to punched me welcome to the family jasper came shook my hand Esme came and hugged me tight Carlisle grab my shoulder and said you'll be happy here than with your dad yea I know thanks Carlisle Alice came and hugged me tight and you have me yes I do Alice! And sorry about the window Esme its ok josh you got mad its OK! I'll fix it now done and growls Edward your friend Jacob is coming Bella as Edward said that Jacob showed up so I see you got another bloodsucker on you side Bella yea but please stop calling them that OK I will! So why you here Jake? I'm here to tell you Sam was on his way here to destroy what's in Bella! I growls again Jake tell him to cool it its just Seth and Leah! Josh you ok? Alice asked! I'm fine josh come here Esme said yea Esme I want to know why didn't you go to your mother than to stay with your dad? My dad killed her I barely got out of there I was with my uncle and aunt but he found me and killed them and drag me back to his place till now! Oh so you didn't get the love from you own mother rose asked not as much as I needed rose! Sorry to hear that josh rose came over and hugged me! Thanks rose! No problem as I hugged back rose said if you need anything come talk to me OK! Josh I'm so sorry and you now have a mother to have the love you didn't have years ago Esme said! I will and thanks mom I said! Yo josh challenge you at an arm wrestle Emmett said! You're on Emmett SLAM arm slams on the rock I win! Rematch! OK SLAM hand hits rock again I yell I win! Rematch tomorrow! I'm always here! Josh Esme said! Yea? Come help me with something! Sure I can Esme! Thanks for helping me josh! No problem Esme! Josh? Alice said! Yea? I asked do you really like me? As she ask that I felt my throat on fire! Hold on that I'll be right back as I ran off I heard her say he doesn't than I heard Edward say he does he just needs to go hunt as I hunted I heard howling I turned to find a wolf behind me snarling and than one other came and I was to far for hearing ears! Gasps Alice said! What do you see Alice! Bella said I see josh in trouble but I don't know by what I need to get to him Alice said I'll come Emmett said same here Jasper said! Thanks you two let's go as me and jasper and Emmett I thought I would lose the part I cared most than it hit me josh does want me so that made me even more happy! Alice said! As the wolves had me pin to a tree no where's to run another howl came beside me I turned my head but this wolf wasn't part of this pack anymore it was Jacob and than I heard her head she's coming and I got happy than one of the wolf walk up towards me and I went in a crouch than it happen the wolf came toward me phase and it was a boy! Are you part of the Cullens? I didn't answer at first than I said yes! Jasper Emmett go get Edward now Alice yelled OK the both of them turned around to see Edward behind them! Whoa don't do that Emmett said! Sorry bro Edward said! Stop yakking and let's save the person I love Alice yelled! Right Edward said why are you not with the Cullens? Sam asked! I'm hunting OK I just got turned into a vampire! So you don't know how to fight? Sam asked! No I don't! Gasps again what is it? Emmett said! I know who's going to hurt josh it Sam and the pack and there going to try to kill him! Alice cried out! He won't get killed were going to get there before something happens Edward said! So someone attacked you won't be able to defend yourself? Sam asked! No I said! So guess I will let my pack hurt you! Sam said if you do decide to kill me my family will know before you can get a chance to do nothing as I said this the wolfs started snarling towards the way Jacob was and than I knew that 4 vampires coming and they moved fast to get save me and than I heard Edward's thought's "I'm going to teach josh how to fight" wow Edward's nice than Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Edward came to where I was! Sam Uley leave Edward yelled! Were leaving Jacob joined with them again and glared at me a low growl came through me and Edward! Alice hugged me tight as I hugged her back I said I have the answer to the question before I left my answer is yes I do want you! I said that Alice hugged me even tighter if I was human I would have died. Let's go home Edward said! Yea I said in agreement as we ran back Edward look at me and he stopped josh can I talk to you for a minute? Sure Edward I said! I would like to know if you would like me to teach you how to fight! Edward asked! Sure Edward and I knew you were going to ask me that! I said! How? Edward asked! I read your mind! I said! Oh so 2 mind readers wow Edward said! Let's go back home Alice is worried and pacing herself thinking about coming and pull me back home! I said! Yea Edward said! What were you two doing? Alice asked! We're just talking! I said! Oh Alice said than I heard Bella's thoughts "lollipop" umm Edward could you hear Bella's thoughts? I asked! No why? Edward asked because I can I said! JOSH rose ran and hugged me as I hugged back I looked at Emmett! Rose what the hey is wrong with you Emmett asked! He's my brother Emmett and I get worried! Rose said! Josh? Esme called my name! Yea Esme? I said! Good you're safe! Yea of course I am Esme I said! She hugged me tight! I hugged her back! Josh? Alice called! Yea Alice? I said! How can you read Bella's mind but Edward can't? Alice asked! I don't know Alice but it's going to hurt her when she finds out Jacob went back with Sam to help kill the thing in Bella I said! What Jake went back with Sam's pack Bella asked! I'm sorry Bella he did and he doesn't want you near bloodsuckers! As I said that all of us growled. Guys calm down Bella said! Sorry Bella I said! ROSE STOP HUGGING MY BOY! Alice yelled! Oops sorry Alice rose said! I look at Edward and nodded Alice I'll be back Bella ready? I have a kid in me rem…. Screams get it out of me Bella yelled it's out JOSH NOW! Edward yelled I bite Bella's neck, heart! Thanks josh Edward said! No problem Edward I said! She's almost done Alice said! Ok thanks Alice, Rose, Esme get behind josh, and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle Edward said! As the girls went behind the boys Edward told the girls I heard Bella saying I love Jasper! Jasper she just said she loves you and she wants you take her hunting! As I said that Bella got up and Alice popped her head threw my arm to see Bella! And Bella went for me and she tackled me outside! I went in a defensive crouch and Bella came charger I heard Esme cry stop her! Bella just look at me and as I hold her to stop her from charging at me! Bella stop I'm your friend/brother! As I said that Bella stop and hugged me and said sorry! It's OK Bella! Josh do mind coming hunting with me? Sure if you like! It would make me happy! Ok I'll come I said! We ran off! Josh jump first and go check to see if there anyone out like humans or wolves out there Edward said ok I said I crossed and ran around to make sure there was no one there and came back saying no one around! Edward was by me already we waited for Bella! Bella jumped past us so we ran off to follow her that's when Edward and me got the scent of the pack again they must really want to hurt the thing we heard Bella scream we ran as fast as we can I heard Bella's thoughts Jake stop trying to hurt me! That made me growl same with Edward he must have read mine! Josh u mind if I take Jacob? No but I want Sam! I demanded! You can take Sam we got there were only two wolves there Jacob and Sam! Once Sam saw Josh he told Jacob Josh is mine Jacob nodded and Jacob said Edward is mine! Edward said in his mind listen to what I say during this fight josh! I said back OK! Josh you going to be easy to finish off! Bring it! I said! Sam came charging at me I heard Edward say move and grab his tail and throw him! I did what he told me! Sam! Jacob yelled! He look at me but didn't do anything cuz Edward went between me and him your mine mongrel! Jacob fine I'll finish you and that other filthy bloodsucker I got mad when he called me that! Sam came back I waited and I heard nothing from Edward cuz I notice Edward and Jacob fighting and Jacob was winning so I did the same but threw Sam at Jacob and they both went flying I ran to Edward and helped him up! Thanks bro! Edward said no problem I said we waited for them to come back but they didn't come back Bella came over and hugged both of us thanks you two and thanks for helping my brother Edward josh Bella said no problem let's go hunting now she said! OK Edward said ye hold on I'll go check as I ran I smelled the pack so the wolf were still here but fair away than I smelled Jacob and Sam! They saw me but I was in hearing range for Edward to hear me as they came closer Edward tackled Jacob SAM! I yelled bring it as I said that the pack came and I smelled my family coming Edward told me that he sent Bella to get them! Josh are you ok Alice asked! I'm fine I said! Sam grabbed Alice josh fight me and my pack to win her back! Who's first? Seth is! Oh come on Sam! Seth said! Seth that's an order Sam yelled ok as he walk up Edward walk to me and asked me are you sure you're ready for this? Yes I can only save her by myself trust me bro I will win grab Seth see I knew he would do that before he choose to do that and throws Seth past Sam and says he's out that's one out of 16! Correct Sam said Leah your turn! Rose came up and hugs me tight saying be safe grabs Leah and throws her were her brother is! That 2 down 5 to go! Paul Sam yelled! Grabs Paul and throws him past Sam 3 down 2 to go! Jacob your turn Sam said! Jacob glares at Bella! I growled same with Bella! Jacob comes charging at me moves and throws him past Sam 4 down 1 to go bring it Sam! Well this should be fun! Yes it should now bring it Sam! Grabs Sam and throws him past his pack and runs to Alice! You OK? Yea I'm fine Alice said! Let's go home Edward said! Yes I agreed! Hold it Sam yelled! What is it Sam! I snarled back! I'm not done Sam said! I don't care Sam we are leaving! We came back and Esme came running and hugged me tight! H-h-hey E-e-esme to t-t-t-tight! I said.

I thought you we're going to get hurt Esme said. I was not when the one I love was in danger! I said. You mean Alice was in danger Esme said yea but I beat the pack by myself! Oh…… *gasps* Alice said! What is it Alice! Bella said something is coming thou the forest coming here! It's Sam and his pack Edward and I said! Oh my why through? Esme said! He wants me and Edward to fight this time! I said! Than tell them to choose another battlefield Bella said! I know where! I said no josh we're not going to your dad's place or we could if we hurt the pack so they can't walk and you dad comes out see them and kills them! NOOOOO Edward Jakes there as Bella me and Edward growled! He betrayed you Bella Edward said! I know he did but he still my friend! I turned and went into a crouch and growled Jake came out charging for Edward! I tackled Jacob LEAVE HIM ALONE! Get off me josh that filthy bloodsucker needs to die! No you do I grabbed his neck and threw him! Oh boy he's having another newborn moment Jasper said! Stop him! Alice said! LEAVE NOW JACOB! I said NO Jacob yelled! I grabbed his neck again and threw him even harder JOSH STOP NOW Bella ran and tackled me but I jump out of the way and Jacob runs to Edward but I tackle Jacob again

Let go of me josh! Jacob yelled. No I snarled back. Alice if you don't clam your boyfriend am attacking him! Alice ran to me and yanked me off of Jacob stop love don't hurt Jacob! I looked into her eyes and I feel on my knees Alice went on her knees and hugged me and I hugged back than heard Jacob saying it's time for josh and Edward to die I growled and Alice slap me to knock it off but I didn't I got up and went to Edward! Did you hear what he said? I asked Edward! Yes josh I did Edward said back! Alice comes tackling me to the ground babe stop don't hurt him Bella is upset his best friend is being hurt! Do you want to lose me and Edward? No! Alice said than let us hurt him! Me and Edward said together!


End file.
